


birthdays and best friend

by aethersamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethersamo/pseuds/aethersamo
Summary: it's sana's birthday, and it is momo's personal mission to make it the best one.because, well, sana is her best friend.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 55





	birthdays and best friend

"so, let me get this straight" jeongyeon drawled as she looked at me menacingly. "really? straight?" i scoffed as jeongyeon laughed at my expression. "okay, that word might not be used best right now. but okay, let me tell you your story in my perspective." she stuck the polaroid pictures resembling a heart, just like i instructed. i'm not the most meticulous person here, but if we're talking about making things perfect for her, my eyes would spot the tiniest speck of dust littering the white expanse of the image. "clean the third picture to the right, there's a black whatever. and if you just went here to berate me, i should've called nayeon instead." i said as i kept on cutting the paper to form letters. jeongyeon just laughed it off and continued to do what i told her.

"nayeon wouldn't keep this as a secret from sana." jeongyeon cheekily said and i sighed. maybe she is, indeed, my only salvation at this point. but her teasing didn't end there, instead it was just the start. "so you woke me up at like what? 3 in the morning? to help you prepare a surprise for your best friend?" i stopped in my tracks and cocked my brow. "yes? i don't see anything weird with any of it." "okay, maybe because this is your normal. but let me tell you this momo. jihyo's my friend for years, she was with me when i scraped that pigeon poop out of a car using a rock, she was with me when nayeon slapped me for stepping on her boots. but listen carefully okay, listen carefully." jeongyeon went dangerously close to me, grabbing my shoulders and looked in my eye. "but i wouldn't stay up late for her birthday surprise. like, you won't ever see me doing that. i'll buy a gift tomorrow morning, anything that reminds me of her. wrap it in a box then throw it to her. say happy birthday." jeongyeon shrugged. "but this, momo. you decorated your entire place with balloons, not just a simple balloon but the expensive type, scattered your floor with rose petals, you did that sappy paper ring thing, redesigned your dining room to something that's resembling the most romantic dinner date to be ever held on this world, and you bought shitload of scented candles. heck! you even bought a telescope so you could stargaze! for who? sana. and who is sana in your life? best friend?" jeongyeon scratched her head and sighed, confusion marring her face. "exactly, best friend. maybe we have different love languages." she looked at me as if i've said something stupid. "no, no. momo, that's exactly the point! i would do this shit for nayeon! and nayeon's my---" "crazy other half." jeongyeon snorted as she pasted the last picture on the board. "you mean girlfriend. but that's true, i won't argue. and isn't sana your crazy other half too?" i nodded, not exactly getting her point. "yes, because she's my best friend." jeongyeon ruffled her own hair out of frustration and stared at momo. "i don't know what's your skewed definition of best friend, but i'm sure best friends don't kiss to stop the other from crying." i stared blankly at jeongyeon as i installed the final letter to the wall. she installed the board she was designing to the wall and adorned it with fairy lights.

"we're real good best friends, and we're done here." i checked my clock only to see the clock striking to 6, but when i looked at my surroundings, i am heavily satisfied with the outcome. nothing short of perfect. "it's 6 in the morning holy shit, i haven't slept yet. you wouldn't mind crashing here, jeong? i need to pick something up by 9, sana would probably pester me by 10 or anywhere in noon. wake me up by 8, please." jeongyeon gave me a thumbs up and immediately went to the pantry. "as long as you don't mind me eating... wait holy shit, you baked a cake?!" "yeah." i lazily said as i slumped my body to the sofa. "i'm telling you momo, cut off that best friend narrative." i didn't answer jeongyeon and just closed my eyes.

how can you cut something off that's putting you to safety since day one? this way, you don't risk losing the person you're afraid to lose. i'd rather stick within the gray areas rather than gamble anything. you risk a lot of things in life, and the losses were something i could afford. but, loss and minatozaki sana could never go in the same sentence for me. 

i didn't notice that i drifted off to sleep until jeongyeon was furiously shaking me. "wake up! shit, it's already 8:30!" i jolted awake and quickly moved to the bathroom. within 12 minutes, i've completely took a bath and got dressed. i poured coffee onto my tumbler, and took a sandwich that jeongyeon prepared. as i was on my way out jeongyeon shouted "hey! momo, do it for your best friend, right?" and she laughed. i just shook my head and went to my car.

the drive was relatively smooth, but as i reached the ring shop, i was surprised to see sana. and maybe, the greater shock lies to the fact that she isn't alone. 

you see, i've always been aware of pain. and for a greater part of my life, up until this moment, i've always told myself that pain reminds me that i'm alive. but right now, i feel something far from alive. maybe something barely breathing, but it felt like a part of me is decaying and scraped off. there wasn't a knife that pierced through my heart, but i could feel it physically splitting into two. even more, when sana's smile didn't falter in this woman's presence. if anything, she shined brighter. 

but everything seemed to reach its breaking point when sana slipped a velvet box onto the girl's hands. a part of me wanted to breakthrough the glass panes and snatch it off her hand. but i've persisted, i need to get that ring. i mean, sana could be happy with someone else, but that doesn't mean i couldn't make her happy as a friend.

yeah, as a friend. or best friend. because that is all we would ever be. 

as i've entered the shop, i tried my best to act casual (as if my world isn't at a standstill right now). sana immediately caught my presence, and i've noticed her friend hiding the velvet box. her friend looked at me with bright eyes, as if she knew me all along. "momo!" sana said, her voice full of surprise, and uncertainty. "oh, hey sana." "you're here!" "i guess i am." i awkwardly said and her friend cleared her throat. "alright, so chaeyoung this is momo, momoring, this is chaeyoung." sana introduced us and i reluctantly offered my hand. chaeyoung firmly placed her hand against mine, and i've tightened my grip too. her face slightly contorting from pain. "momo, her best friend." i added, as if that would add a weight on whatever my stand on sana's life is. "oh. best friend." she menacingly said, but she couldn't hide her wince from my tightened grip. "yeah." i sternly said and i could see sana's furrowed brows.

"what are you doing here?" "i could ask the same. are you still free later? or do you have company already?" the crease between sana's brows only went deeper. "what do you mean? of course! i always have time for you, momoring." i bit my tongue and i heard chaeyoung's mocking tone saying best friends. "you were saying?" i asked and chaeyoung just shook her head. "nothing." chaeyoung sheepishly smiled, her dimples poking through her cheek. chaeyoung and sana shared a look, and there was something that dawned in sana's face. "momo, we have to go. i'll see you later." sana placed a quick kiss on my cheek as she dragged chaeyoung out of the shop. my eyes followed them, and i felt like my heart was made out of something so brittle, that it fissures with their every step. when they were out of my view, i quickly claimed the ring i've customized for sana. 

the time now is precious.

isn't it ironic? how much i value the time i'm spending with sana, but at the same time the message doesn't seem to resonate my movement. i've been stuck in this rut ever since, something that i lodged myself into. and now, the very foundation i built, is the same platform that submerges me to endless waters of regret. something i would inevitably drown to if i don't do something.

as soon as i've got home, jeongyeon went back to hers. i quickly sent a text to sana, asking her what time she'd get here. minutes and minutes after, there wasn't a reply. i haven't noticed that i fell asleep on the couch, until i felt a blanket on top of me. not to mention a pillow underneath my head. as i opened my eyes, i found sana's eyes staring back to mine. her cheeks flushed red, and her eyes brimming with tears. i was alarmed with the mere idea of tears streaming down her cheeks. i immediately moved and made space, sana took the spot next to mine, and i engulfed her to a tight embrace. "what did that chaeyoung do? why are you crying?" i felt her body vibrating with giggles, "dummy, i'm touched. i'm sorry. did i ruin your surprise?" "kind of. but i fell asleep, happy birthday, princess." sana faced me and our noses were touching. "really happy. and chaeyoung won't do anything, she's just a friend." "a friend that you haven't mentioned to me and you'd give rings to?" there was confusion in her face. "our friendship is a recent development. you know, because she actually recommended that shop for great customized rings." i pursed my lips and nodded. "so if it isn't for chaeyoung, then who?" sana cheekily smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek. "show me your surprise first, miss hirai." she stood up and pulled me up. "okay, i need you to get out first because i have to set something up." sana nodded and skipped out of the room.

i took out the scented candles and lit them up. creating a pathway that would lead to the dining room that i've redesigned into an intimate dining setup.

alright, maybe i should really think about redefining my definition of best friend.

i shut the windows, fixed the curtains, lit the scented candles up, turned off the main lights, switching the fairy lights on, and opened the door. if sana was struck in awe a while ago, this time, i literally took her breath away. with the glow in the dark stickers in action, and the lights subtly illuminating our photographs. somehow, everything that i've arranged here feels like a time capsule about us. "i guess you liked my surprise." "i don't." i frowned, but that was quickly taken care of when sana hugged me and i felt her tears drenching my clothes. "i love it." "you should, I haven't slept for this." "momo-ya!" i placed a chaste kiss on the top of her head and led her to the pathway.

"you like scents, you like stars, and you like food. but to make this experience different, instead of having a precooked meal; i, hirai momo, will be your personal chef, server, everything." sana laughed as i ushered her to her seat. i took something out of the cooler and poured it to her cup. "yogurt smoothie." i smiled and placed the cake on the middle of the table. the lights were dim, but it didn't hide the fact that her eyes were twinkling, something brighter than the sun. and there was something both blinding and calming with the way her smile tore through her soul. happiness didn't simply exist in the contortion of her lips, but rather it shined through like an imminent glow.

i've always thought sana is an angel, but now, i'm certain that she is.

we spent the whole noon talking and cooking. i was the supposed chef but sana couldn't help but dabble every now and then. or maybe, i was more distracted because sana is too keen on pinning me to one place. with her arms gripping my waist tightly like a clamp, and her breathing so even, something that i could feel in my back. everything felt so right, like the universe has aligned to one another. 

i'm certain that even the earth stood frozen with the sudden realization that dawned to me. in this lifetime or another, i couldn't risk losing sana. but if there's anything more regretful than loss— it is being static. movement, no matter how erratic, would bring you somewhere. 

after all, only through moving you could go anywhere.

when night came, i took sana out to my balcony and she was more than pleased to see the telescope. the skies were clear today, universe did really make way for me.

"sana." "momo." we simultaneously pulled something out of our pockets. both black velvet boxes rested on our palms. "wow." i took the initiative and went down on my knee. "sana, i love you. i always knew about this. but my judgment was marred. i was afraid to lose you, so i chose something easier. something that wouldn't risk me losing you. i've always said, i've felt this because you're my best friend. while you are really my best friend, what i feel would pale everyone in comparison. i couldn't be the same best friend to you as anybody else." i opened the box. there, sat a customized ring and the paper ring i made. "this is my attempt to be sappy, you know shiny things and marry you with paper rings." sana laughed and went down to her knee too. "we look so dumb right now, but it's the same mo. except, i knew i love you all along, and i was just waiting for you." sana nearly stumbled, but i held her arm. 

we slipped the rings to our fingers, and to our surprise, the inscriptions were exactly the same. "we do share one brain cell, yeah?" i nodded and grinned "i guess." sana whipped out something from her bag. "this day's fast, i didn't expect this to come this way but chaeyoung actually helped me to snag these tickets to hawaii... you always told me you wanted to go there and---" i pressed my lips against hers. full of uncertainty, testing the waters, but it is always like this. when words run void, our lips seem to talk a language that they could only comprehend.

"i'll take that as a yes, best friend." sana jested and i slightly squeezed her hand, our rings comfortably intertwining each other. "i think we're a little too past that, girlfriend." 

and i swore, the stars never seemed to shine brighter in sana's eyes as she smiled to me— that moment, i knew, her universe resides in my eyes, and i could say that i do, too.

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 24 SAMO SOULMATES!!! 
> 
> samo month ending soon, but that doesn't change the fact that they're soulmates!
> 
> you can follow me on twitter @hizakiss!


End file.
